


Triple

by Number8



Series: Ripple [2]
Category: Little Princes (Book), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Some Fluff, Some angst, Tags Are Hard, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number8/pseuds/Number8
Summary: They were broken, they both needed help, but they were working on it. For Hyunsuk’s happiness, for Byounggon’s sake.I need more sad Byounggon fics in this tag. I need more fics in general in this tag.





	Triple

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess!!!
> 
> I’m so confused, everyone uses ‘s where it shouldn’t be used. If it’s Hyunsuk is its Hyunsuk’s, if it’s possessive (like his shoulder or something) then it’s Hyunsuks’.  
> No body writes that way anymore? Should I stop too? 
> 
> Here’s a fic with all ‘s

There was a time they’d do anything for each other, Byounggon still would do anything for Hyunsuk. They had both been wanting to end their relationship for awhile. Hyunsuk was growing more distant, Byounggon didn’t blame him.  
They were going in separate directions. Hyunsuk had plans to volunteer in Nepal, an idea Byounggon loved at first.  
He decided to stay out there for 3 months at first, 3 months turned into 6, which turned into a year. Byounggon loved what Hyunsuk was doing, but he didn’t seem to want to come back to him. 

They both struggled with depression and anxiety. As Hyunsuk seemed to get better, Byounggon only got worse. He knew he needed help, he always sought it out, but he was still only getting worse. He needed help, and Hyunsuk needed someone better.  
They of course spoke every day. So when push came to shove, Hyunsuk suggested Junkyu move in. Byounggon didn’t need Junkyu, he didn’t want Junkyu, he wanted his boyfriend. They both agreed he couldn’t go to Nepal, he wasn’t mentally stable enough. But why couldn’t Hyunsuk come back.

They had been discussing a break up for awhile. Neither of them wanted one, but they both knew it would be best for both of them. Byounggon needed someone who could help him out of the hole he had dug, Hyunsuk needed someone who could support him and his goal unconditionally.  
Byounggon never quite got over Hyunsuk, it was obvious to everyone. Hyunsuk always posted pictures of him smiling with the children he was helping, but he stopped talking to his old friends. No one really knew how he was doing.

The subway was no place for a panic attack. He was told to forget Hyunsuk, he didn’t want to, he couldn’t. He should be stronger, better. Why couldn’t he be better?  
He knew his hands were shaking, he was getting weird looks from the people sitting near him. The subway wasn’t the place for this, at this rate he wouldn’t make it home. 5 more minutes he repeated, but the 5 minutes stacked.  
A 15 minute walk home from the station, turned to an hour of wandering. He couldn’t go home, he always ruined everything. It’s why everyone was leaving him.  
He couldn’t think properly. Eyes followed him down the street, he could barely breath. Where was he?  
Finally someone pulled him into a barber shop, they sat him down on a chair and called the cops. He was still trembling, no one understood what he was mumbling. Nobody knew a Hyunsuk.

By the time he started to calm down he was back in his apartment. Junkyu was in the kitchen, he had a phone to his ear, he seemed stressed. Byounggon knew it was his fault. First it was his parents, then the rest of his family, Hyunsuk, and finally Junkyu. They would all leave.  
He crept to the washroom, not wanting to be heard. He watched himself in the mirror, only a few seconds before he was fed up. He leaned against the counter, handles to the cupboards dug uncomfortably into his back.  
He missed his high school days. He was so much more confident, so different from now. What had happened to him? Why was he like this? He wanted it all to stop, he wanted to stop.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. It wasn’t locked, he wasn’t going to open it. Junkyu thankfully got the hint, nudging the door open slightly.  
“I’m sorry.” Junkyu didn’t hear it, at least he didn’t show it. He didn’t even know why he was saying it.  
“You should get to bed, you’ll feel better in the morning.” He pulled Byounggon from his sitting position, and lead him to his bedroom. They cuddled for awhile, talking about nothing, at least until he fell asleep. 

Hyunsuk was troubled. There was no doubt he’d fly back to Korea if Byounggon was this bad, but the kids needed him. The only reason he hadn’t visited before was the increasingly worse situations of Nepal’s orphanages.  
So many kids had appeared out of nowhere the week prior, even more kids had disappeared. The other volunteers had of course supported his last minute trip in front of him, but he heard them while he was packing. He had sacrificed everything for these kids, how dare they accuse him of not caring.  
All the kids were asleep already, he didn’t want to wake them. All he could do was hope they didn’t take his disappearance the wrong way. Eventually, he decided to wake the oldest and tell him what was happening. He seemed to understand.  
“Bring him here,” the boy whispered in broken English, the most common language in the orphanages. “We all want to meet him.” Hyunsuk smiled and ruffled the young boy’s hair.

About 6 hours later he had landed in the airport, Junkyu waiting for him. He felt kind of bad. He hadn’t showered since last Sunday, a common thing in the orphanage.  
Junkyu didn’t seem to mind, more so excited to see his friend for the first time in over a year. There was a quick hug before they were headed back to his old home.

Byounggon woke up when the front door opened. Junkyu had no reason to leave the house, non that he knew of at least. He decided to move to the living room.  
When he saw Hyunsuk at the front door, he stopped functioning. He fell to his knees, shaking his head. Hyunsuk looked perfect, he always had. But now, after a year of being apart, he looked more perfect than ever.  
Hyunsuk rushed over to him, falling to his knees as well. His arms barely reached around Byounggon’s hunched over body.  
“Don’t cry, please don’t cry.” Hyunsuk was warm, much to skinny, but still warm. He tried to pull Byounggon’s face off his shoulder to make sure he was okay. He was all but stuck to his shoulder. He felt bad again, his clothes, like his body, hadn’t been washed in a few days.

They ended up in the shower together. Hyunsuk said he wanted to clean himself, and offered for Byounggon to come along. Instead of cleaning himself, Hyunsuk just pressed against Byounggon, realizing all at once how much he really missed his ex.  
There were no words. Hyunsuk swore he almost drowned a few times. He still refused to move away from Byounggon’s shoulder, no matter how much water piled up near his nose and mouth.  
They ran out of hot water before Hyunsuk could finish his shower. For the first actual shower in a year, it was amazing.  
When they exited the bathroom, Junkyu was nowhere to be found. They were thankful for that.  
They ended up on the couch. Byounggon was leaning against the back of it, Hyunsuk’s head in his lap. They were both staring straight up. Hyunsuk appreciated the soft fabrics, he loved them, but they didn’t feel right. They both knew this wasn’t where Hyunsuk belonged.

“What are we going to do?” Hyunsuk sighed, Byounggon didn’t have an answer.  
“I have to go back, you know that right?” Byounggon knew. Anyone who knew Hyunsuk, knew this  
“You can come with me, we can at least give it a try. You never know you, might like it there.” Plus the kids would love to meet you. He didn’t say it out loud, he hated himself for thinking of anyone but Byounggon at the moment.  
Hyunsuk was happy when he was helping people, it was easy to see. Byounggon was happy with Hyunsuk, only their friends knew that.  
Their friends had always pushed for Byounggon to follow Hyunsuk, knowing it was the cure for both of them. It was the professionals who said it was a bad idea, Byounggon’s own therapist. In the end, Hyunsuk agreed with them.  
Nothing was working anymore. Byounggon coming with him to Nepal might work. At this point, “might” was all Hyunsuk needed. 

Byounggon looked down at him, finally meeting his eyes. He nodded, he’d do anything for Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk couldn’t stop the large smile that spread across his face, he couldn’t stop himself from leaping up and kissing his ex. It was soft, light, genuine, it was perfect. 

He suggested they dyed their hair, the kids loved Hyunsuk’s faded grey hair the first time he met them. It made him their favourite, simply because of the colour of his hair.  
So here they were, Hyunsuk tucked into Byounggon’s side as they flew to Nepal. Both their hair dyed peculiar colours.  
He stayed in Korea for about a month, catching up with everyone he had left behind. But he was finally flying back to Nepal, back to his true home.  
Their lives were perfect. They didn’t want it to fall apart, but it did. But, they were willing to put the work in to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> This fic was inspired by a book called Little Princes, a book about child trafficking in Nepal.  
> I highly recommend you add it to your reading list.
> 
> https://www.nextgenerationnepal.org/
> 
> This is a link to NGN (Next Generation Nepal) please consider donating!  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
